The Long Haul
by GraveDigger Resurrection
Summary: Post OotP After the disaster at the Ministry last spring, Harry’s life is a wreck, with the return of the toad for his sixth year. But there is a happy ending planned for him this time around! A Story for Sirius Lovers Everywhere


Title: The Long Haul  
  
Rating: R, just cause. (Violence of themes, etc.)  
  
Genre: Lil bit o' angst, General.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM! goes to cry quietly in corner DO NOT SUE! YOU CANNOT HAVE MY FLYING MONKEYS! (all rights belong to J.K. Rowling and her respective Publishers/Agents. I don't make jack off of this story, so please do not consider aforementioned copy/trademark rights infringed.) My mommy's a lawyer! grins  
  
Author's Note: Flames will be used to hatch my Dragon Egg.  
  
Summary: Post OotP After the disaster at the Ministry last spring, Harry's life is a wreck, destined to get worse. And then, there's the return of the Toad, and the fact that he's being guarded at every turn by the Order. But someone has a happy ending planned for him ,this time around. (A story for Sirius Lover's everywhere.)  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
It was raining when they arrived at Hogwarts. None of the students were eager to get off the train, as the torrential downpour made the rain that had occurred at their arrival two years ago seem like a friendly little drizzle. But the conductors hurriedly shooed them out into the freezing wetness, and the train pulled from the station much quicker than it had in previous years.  
  
Harry sighed dispiritedly, taking his glasses off and tucking them into his robes. He could see better without them on, which was something he never thought he'd say. His robes were already saturated with icy water, down to his very bones, it seemed.  
  
Beside him, Ron moaned a swear. "Damn! Where are the bloody carriages?"  
  
Hermione glanced around anxiously. "I don't see them anywhere."  
  
"What if they've forgotten about us?" Neville asked, looking nervous.  
  
Harry had failed to notice that there were indeed, no big carriages pulled by the eerie thestrals anywhere in sight. He sighed again. great just bloody wonderful. He didn't bother to say anything, but his disgusted snort was enough to clue his friends in that he was not happy with this sudden turn of events.  
  
"Alrigh' everyone, into the boats with yeh, go on now, get in!" Hagrids voice boomed over the rain and the unhappy mumblings from the students. Harry looked towards his giant friend, to see that he was safely shielded from the rain by his large pink umbrella. "Where are the carriages, Hagrid?" Ginny asked him as everyone jostled to get into the nearest boats, which had been covered with a sort of tarp-like fabric to shield everyone from the rain. Hagrid had already sent the first years on their way, wanting to get them inside as soon as possible. The teachers and others who had been on the train as well had just disappeared it seemed.  
  
"Ah, the thestral were doin' a bit of work fer Dumbledore, eh, deliverin' messages and the like," Hagrid said, looking distinctly uncomfortable. That meant it was Order business.  
  
"Really?" Luna asked with interest. "he really should use shredded-wing mirkods for that, they're much speedier you know."  
  
"Er, right," Hagrid said a bit cautiously. Only the seven of them were left now, the others on their way to the welcoming feast, dry as could be. "Ok, you three, Ginny, Neville, Luna, inter the boat with yeh, hurry now!"  
  
All three of them scrambled under the tarp, glad to be out of the pouring rain. "Hey," Ginny said suddenly, looking delighted, "These covers have drying spells on them! I'm not soaked anymore!"  
  
"Well o' course they do," Hagrid said. "Wouldn' want yeh to catch cold, would I? Off with yeh now!" He gave the boat a slight nudge with his foot, and it took off quickly, taking Ginny, Neville and Luna away with it.  
  
Hagrid turned to Harry Ron and Hermione. "Right, you three, there's only two left, get in to one, an' we'll be off." He himself got into a boat, his umbrella the only protection he got from the storm. That moment was precisely when Harry realized that the only boat left was without a tarp.  
  
"Bloody hell, we'll drown!" Ron moaned as he climbed into the boat, Hermione, looking very much like a drowned rat tumbling in after him. Wordlessly, Harry got in himself, shivering.  
  
"Eh, sorry about the rain," Hagrid said, looking concerned. "I guess I was short one tarp. Will yeh be alrigh' till we get to the castle?"  
  
"Of course Hagrid," Hermione managed to get out through her chattering teeth. Again, Harry said nothing.  
  
As they sped off through the blinding rain, Harry considered how quickly the Hogwarts Express had left after it dropped them off. They had probably been scared off by all the extra security there had been, he thought with a tinge of anger. The entire bloody Order had been on the train, it seemed. Trying to forget the fact that he was going to be a human icicle before long, his mind drifted back to the train ride to Hogwarts.  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
He had almost missed the train altogether; uncle Vernon had refused to drop Harry off any closer than a quarter mile from the station, muttering wildly about "barmy madmen with freaky eyes" as he kicked Harry out of the car.  
  
So, Harry had been forced to run pell-mell to and through King's Cross, lugging his trunk and a Hedwig-laden cage behind him. He bolted through the barrier right as the final warning whistle blew, shoving his trunk and a very disgruntled owl onto the train as it inched forward. He just managed to pull himself up into the carriage as the Express pulled out of the station.  
  
Pausing a moment to catch his breath and his bearings, Harry sat down on his trunk, thinking rather darkly that this was not at all the way to start a new year. After only a few seconds, he dragged his luggage to it's appropriate place, holding Hedwig's cage carefully by the hook as he made his way to his usual compartment. HE soon arrived, flinging open the door, and was immediately assaulted by anxious and relieved voices.  
  
"...Thought you'd missed the train!" Was the only phrase he could repeatedly discern amidst the clutter of noise. Hedwig gave an unhappy hoot. Harry empathized as he looked at the crowded compartment. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all looking at him in relief.  
  
"'lo everyone," he said quietly, moving to sit down in his usual seat before noticing that it was already taken...By Professor McGonagall. HE stood there stupidly for a moment. "Er...right."  
  
"Good Morning, Mr. Potter," She said, watching him with her beady eyes. "Take a seat." Slightly miffed, Harry only nodded as he sat down in between Neville and Ron, Ginny squeezed into the corner. Only Hermione and Luna were sitting on McGonagall's side.  
  
There was a very uncomfortable silence before Hedwig gave another loud hoot, nipping Harry so hard on the finger that it drew blood. "Ouch!" Harry hissed, sticking the side of his finger quickly into his mouth. "What was that for?"  
  
Hedwig's amber eyes lodged on a thinning frame looked angrily up at him. Hermione gasped. "Oh Harry, she looks horrible! Is she ill? What's-"  
  
"She just hasn't been out of that bloody cage all summer, that's all," he said distractedly, ready to kick himself for being so insensitive and looking in vain at the padlock Uncle Vernon had placed over the latch. Most years, Vernon had taken it off, but this time, he'd been in too big a hurry to get away from Harry.  
  
"Why's she got that lock on her cage?" Ginny asked. Harry pointedly ignored her, while Hermione muttered something that sounded distinctly like "His uncle."  
  
"Er, Harry, can't you just unlock it with magic?" Neville said quietly.  
  
Harry almost smacked himself in the forehead. "Thanks Neville," he muttered not wasting time to be embarrassed. He pulled his wand out of his T-shirt where he kept it hidden, and tapped the padlock once, saying "Alohamora" The lock rocketed off the latch smacking into the opposite wall with deadly force.  
  
"Doesn't usually do that," Ron said, and Harry caught the glance he shared with Hermione.  
  
He quickly freed Hedwig from her confines, cradling the weak bird in his arms for a moment. She hooted softly, stretching her wings out wide. "There you go girl. How about a fly? Race you to Hogwarts?" She nipped his finger again, less hard and with a lot of affection. Harry opened the compartment window, and let her perch on his arm as he put it out the window. With a final hoot, she flew off into the morning sunshine.  
  
"She's a beautiful bird, isn't she?" Luna said softly, surprising everyone.  
  
Harry nodded. "First present I ever got," he said absently, watching a speck on the horizon.  
  
"You look a little worse for the wear, mate," Ron said, after a moment. "Tough luck Dudley had to go back on his diet."  
  
Harry sighed, leaning back in h is seat with one eye on the oddly quiet McGonagall. "Didn't help a bit. Stupid oaf, smoking on the street corners and stealing food from little kids. It's sick." Harry looked again at the cage on Ron's lap where Pigwidgeon appeared to be sleeping peacefully.  
  
"why is he so quiet, Ron?" Harry asked, puzzled.  
  
Ron grinned. "Ask Hermione."  
  
Hermione, for her part, had a mischievous look in her eyes. "Well, I gave him a little dose of twilight gas, mum and dad gave me some that they use for oral surgery sometimes. Put him out like a light so he'll chill out a bit for the ride."  
  
"Bless those muggles, what'll they think of next," Ron said, obviously quoting his father as he smiled.  
  
A more tolerable atmosphere settled over the compartment, as Luna pulled out a copy of The Quibbler, and everyone except Harry began a game of Exploding Snap. He just sat quietly, watching.  
  
As the cards blew up about an hour later, singeing Ron's eyebrows for the third time in a row, Luna put down the magazine and looked at Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Harry expectantly. "So, how did you do on your O.W.L.s?  
  
The four of them exchanged looks, and Harry found that he was the only one who had forgotten about them. Come to think of it, he had only gotten a note from McGonagall saying that his school supplies would be picked up by Mrs. Weasley in Diagon Alley. "We don't know," Hermione said finally, looking like she was redoing her arithmancy exam over in her head again.  
  
"They never came," said Ron with a shrug. "All we got were our school lists. No prefect notices or anything. Dunno what classes I'm taking this year."  
  
Harry and Neville nodded in agreement, Harry finding he suddenly didn't care very much. HE hadn't really given much thought to his future since that night at...well, since last spring. Harry realized that a part of him just assumed he wouldn't have a future after his "destiny" had been completed. And even if he did accomplish something, there was no one to be proud of him. It wasn't like he had any parents. Not even a godfather...  
  
He tried to push that thought away, but it did no good, as he had been trying the very same thing all summer. HE couldn't get the image of Sirius out of his head. Sirius, smiling at him with those eyes that had not quite left the dark cells of Azkaban. Sirius, standing behind him that night after the third task, ready to protect and comfort him. Sirius, falling through the black veil into the abyss. Sirius, gone forever...  
  
"...Harry? Harry, are you alright?"  
  
Harry blinked, looking around. He realized he'd gotten lost in his thoughts. "Er, sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"Nevermind," Ginny said, and everyone again exchanged dark looks.  
  
"Hey, I'm right here, you know, and I'm not blind!" He said, feeling irritated. No one said anything in response. HE glared at them all soundly for a moment, before giving up. "Fine."  
  
After another moment of silence, He gave in, leaning over to Ron, and whispering, "So what's McGonagall doing on the train with us?"  
  
Ron looked at him uneasily, and another glance was exchanged with Hermione, along with a sort of nod. They had been waiting for that question. Hermione leaned in, and said very quietly, "Well, with the Dementors leaving Azkaban, and the recent breakout from it-"  
  
"What?" Harry asked in alarm, not bothering to keep his voice down. "What break-"  
  
Ginny leaned over and rapped him sharply on the back of the head, shutting him up quickly. He gave a quick glance at Neville and Luna, and lowered his voice, realizing that the Order would soon be mentioned. "What breakout?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "All the Death-Eaters that were captured that night at the Ministry escaped, Harry. Lucius Malfoy, and, I'm sorry Harry, Bellatrix Lestrange got out too."  
  
Harry stared at her for a moment. "Oh." "So they've got to post guards to keep all the students safe, you see," Ron went on hurriedly. "They've got the Order in on it too. They're all over the train-"  
  
"-It's to keep everyone safe, Harry," Hermione went on anxiously, obviously remembering how angry he had been to discover people were guarding him last year.  
  
"And to make sure I don't screw up again, right?" Harry asked, the twisted feeling in his stomach making his voice return to a louder level.  
  
Hermione and Ron again glanced at one another, this time Joining Ginny in their little "game of looks" "Harry," Hermione began slowly, "You've got to understand-"  
  
Harry shook his head. "To hell with it, Hermione. Don't make excuses. It's obvious even to me I need a babysitter, or a whole fleet of them as it were, to keep me and everyone else out of harm's way. Just don't even bother." That twisted feeling in his stomach became more pronounced and he felt slightly ill.  
  
"What are we whispering about?" Luna asked, quite unperturbed that she had interrupted an obviously private conversation.  
  
"Luna!" Neville said, in as close to a reprimand as anyone had ever heard from him.  
  
Luna blinked, and then shrugged. "I was just wondering if maybe you were talking about Order business or something."  
  
"Of course we...what?" Hermione began denying, before realizing what Luna had just said. There was a beat of terrified silence.  
  
"Order? What are you talking about?" Harry asked as steadily as possible, switching quickly into confusion. "Oh, you mean about shipments for Fred and George's new business? We haven't actually gotten any yet, but they're promising to send some soon."  
  
Hermione caught on quickly, and Ron had the good sense to stay quiet. "Harry! You weren't supposed to tell everyone! Their shop isn't even really open yet, and they don't want early buyers!"  
  
Harry cringed. "Oops...sorry." HE looked anxiously at Neville and Luna. "You won't tell anyone, will you? They'll be furious at me." And so would a lot of other people if they blew this.  
  
"I'll be furious at you if they change their minds because of it!" added Ginny, realizing what they were doing.  
  
Neville and Luna looked at one another and shook their heads. After a beat, Neville said, "We won't even tell anyone about the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
"Gooooo...." Ron had started to say 'good' but had trailed of when realizing what Neville had just said.  
  
"It's alright, children, everyone here is informed." Everyone in the compartment jumped at Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
"About...everything, Professor?" Hermione asked after a shocked pause.  
  
It was Luna who answered. "Yes, although we just learned most of it a few weeks ago." She turned to Harry. "And I'm really sorry about Sirius Black, you know." Neville nodded beside her.  
  
"Er...s'ok," Harry mumbled, looking away.  
  
"So...uh...how long?" Ron asked after a moment.  
  
Neville and Luna both shrugged. "Well, Neville's Gran and my Dad are good friends, so we learned about it at the same time. My dad was in the original Order."  
  
"So was Gran" Neville added. "We were at Grimmauld Place once, not long after we learned about it. You were there too, but..." He looked at Luna, seeming uncomfortable.  
  
"Harry had just arrived and there was a bit of a row going on upstairs," Luna picked up blandly, but Harry still felt his face get red. "So we just decided to hang out in one of the back rooms."  
  
"I sort of thought so," Ginny said, studying them.  
  
"Well, uh, we were just talking about all the guards and stuff. Harry wanted to know what was going on," Ron said, still looking a little off kilter.  
  
There was quiet again, this one a little more relaxed than the last, with Ginny talking softly to Luna about her summer, while Ron, Hermione, and Neville talked about the classes they wanted to take, and who the new DADA teacher might be. Again, Harry was silent, preferring to observe rather than interact. Slowly, the gentle hum of voices began to make him drowsy. He could feel the lack of a good night's sleep for a week (months, actually) beginning to take it's toll. After twenty minutes, his eyes slipped shut into a light doze.  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Harry did not hear the compartment door slide open. HE was not aware of anything until a low voice growled in his ear, "Hello, Potter."  
  
Harry woke up with an almighty jerk, wrenching himself from his seat, his wand out before he landed on the ground with a swear. "Damn!" He looked up at the figure his wand was pointed at, only to find himself staring into both of Mad-eye Moody's eyes. "Wotcher, Harry!" Said a fuchsia-haired young witch with sparkling eyes of the same color as she reached down to give him a hand.  
  
"'lo Tonks," Harry muttered, still feeling a bit disoriented. His gaze kept traveling back angrily to Moody; he had been sleeping peacefully for the first time in at least to weeks.  
  
Moody looked right back at him, his magical eye rolled back in his head. "Sorry, Potter, you looked like you were sleeping a little to peacefully." HE obviously meant it as a joke, but it succeeded in making Harry madder. Excuse him for trying to get a little rest!  
  
A Glance back at his friends told him that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were not impressed either. But then, Harry thought, they probably all knew about his nightmares, having been in the same house with him for at least four years.  
  
It apparently did not go over well with McGonagall either. "Alastor, unless you need to speak with Potter, don't wake him. And there is never any need to startle him like that," she said a bit tightly.  
  
Moody scowled and without warning, said loudly, "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" It was his turn to jump as six younger voices shouted it with him. All of the children in the compartment were looking at him a little smugly.  
  
"Merlin, Harry, you aren't looking too chipper!" Tonks said, shaking her head after a moment.  
  
"I haven't been sleeping well," Harry replied shortly, now feeling downright cranky.  
  
Tonks gave him a sympathetic little smile that he didn't quite return. "Mad- eye didn't mean to give you such a turn, Harry," she said. "He's really just a soft cuddly teddy-bear under all that grizzle and growling."  
  
"I've never met a Teddy-bear that tried to attack people in their sleep" Hermione said, her brow furrowed slightly in a way it did whenever she was trying not to yell.  
  
Moody actually looked apologetic. "Sorry, Potter," he said, both eyes on Harry. "Won't happen again." Harry just nodded, sitting back down.  
  
"Right, just came to check things out, doing rounds," He said after a beat. "Everything alright here?"  
  
"Yes Alastor, everything is fine," McGonagall replied.  
  
"Right-o then, we'll be off!" Tonks said, cheery as ever.  
  
Just then the compartment door slid open, a cold drawling voice cutting through the room before they could even see him. None of the kids realized that all the adults seemed to suddenly disappear.  
  
"Well, if it isn't scar-head, Mudblood and Weasel," Draco sneered as the door opened all the way. "Oh, and look, I see you have Loony Lovegood and the Squib for company today." He smirked as he looked at Harry, who gazed back stonily. "Not so cheeky now, are we Potter?" Ron gave an angry little snarl, but Hermione held him back.  
  
"I see you convinced someone to fix you up, Malfoy, after the train back, last spring," Harry said calmly. "Pity, I rather thought those spells did your looks some good." Crabbe and Goyle Growled at him from the doorway, cracking their knuckles.  
  
Malfoy, however, didn't skip a beat, his malicious grin more pronounced than ever. "My father said to tell you all hi."  
  
"You can tell him to go rot!" Everyone looked at a scowling Neville in surprise.  
  
Malfoy just gave him a little look as though he wasn't worth the dung on the bottom of his shoes before his gaze traveled back to Harry. "He wanted to send a message to your Godfather, too, Potter, before he remembered that the idiot didn't get his mangy arse out of the way in time-"  
  
The padlock that had come off of Hedwig's cage suddenly lifted into the air and flew straight at Draco's head with deadly speed. He ducked just in time as the lock smashed into the glass of the compartment window, shattering it. Harry never looked away from him, his face white, his fists shaking slightly.  
  
"You have five seconds to get out of this compartment, you measly little ferret!" Hermione shouted furiously, rising from her seat. Suddenly, she smiled. "Or perhaps you'd like to have a chat with Professor Moody and Professor McGonagall? I'm sure they could find a much more fitting animal for you, like a slug?"  
  
And suddenly, Tonks, McGonagall, and Moody were all visible again, Moody's hand resting leisurely on Malfoy's shoulder. "Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, her nostrils white.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were gone from the doorway, having high-tailed it as soon as they saw the teachers. Malfoy made a choked sort of noise, turning to leave, but Moody's grip tightened. "I'll let you go, boy," He growled, both eyes on the frightened boy. Both eyes seeming to blaze with anger and...hatred? "But be sure and tell your father I said Hello back, yes?" Draco nodded mutely, and as soon as Moody released his grip, skidded out into the hall and dashed away.  
  
There was silence for a moment, Harry still glaring at the spot where Malfoy had stood. Even Tonks was no longer smiling, Her fuchsia eyes now looking angry.  
  
It was Neville who broke the silence. "Who threw the lock?" "I was trying not to," Harry said shortly, his eyes darting over to Neville, looking dull and dark.  
  
Hermione Got up and pointed her wand at the shattered glass, repairing it with a flick of her wrist. She then turned back toward the adults. "Where did you go?" She asked, not bothering with formalities.  
  
"We shimmered," Moody growled in response. At seeing six blank faces he went on. "It's when you, uh, fade out. Like a semi-apparation You watch everything through a sort of fog, and can't be seen by others."  
  
"My dad can do it," Luna said quietly, and Harry realized absently that she must feel a little out of place.  
  
There was another long moment of silence, before Tonks cleared her throat and said with false brightness, "Well, we'll be off, Professor. See you later you six!" And with a final little nod at Harry, she left. After a moment, Moody did too, shaking his head slightly as he shut the compartment door behind him.  
  
Harry felt his anger deflate. It took too much energy to be furious for so long. He looked around at Ginny and Ron, to find that both of them had their mouths shut determinedly. He knew that they were shouting curses and swearing loudly in their minds, and were keeping their mouths shut to avoid getting themselves in trouble, because McGonagall was still there. Even Hermione looked like she had a thing or two to say that their Transfiguration teacher would not have approved of.  
  
Suddenly, McGonagall rose from her seat. "I'm going to go make short rounds as well," She said. "I will return in ten minutes." And she left, taking extra care to make sure that the door was shut tightly behind her.  
  
"That foul git!" Neville yelped as soon as the door had shut.  
  
"The nerve of him!" Hermione said, looking furious. "Gloating about his convict father, like having a Death-Eater for a parent is something to be proud of."  
  
"I hate that sneering little face of his, thinking he's above the rest of us just because his whole family is evil," Ginny said, glaring out the window.  
  
"Slimy little bastard, that's what he is," Ron agreed grimly. "He's just lucky Harry didn't blow him up like he did his aunt."  
  
"You blew up your aunt?" Luna asked, sounding interested. Harry nodded with an expression that suggested the conversation not be carried any further.  
  
"'My father said to tell you hi' How pathetic the man has nothing better to do than taunt us," Ginny exclaimed. "Goddamnit, I hate him! I hate both of them!" They continued on this vein for several minutes, no one mentioning that final comment Malfoy had made about Sirius, but Harry could tell when they thought about it, because their comments became just that much more violent. Harry himself had nothing to add. There were no words.  
  
And suddenly the compartment door slid open again, and silence closed in over the compartment like a tightly shut lid straining against its contents. McGonagall entered and sat down again, saying as she did so, "As infuriating as our peers can sometimes be, it does not do to give them the satisfaction of dwelling on what they have said." The silence was suddenly somewhat astonished. She looked at each of them for a moment, before continuing, "I would, however, like to commend you all on your behavior. IT was admirable of you to not make Mr. Malfoy suffer as you most undoubtedly would have liked to."  
  
Several beats passed as everyone took in this high praise from McGonagall (who had sounded a lot like Dumbledore just then.) before she turned and began to look out the window, no longer acknowledging them. Exchanging glances, the rest of them settled in for the ride, the completion of which was blessedly uneventful except for the pouring rain.  
  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
A huge shplosh from the lake wrenched Harry back to his miserable present. The noise had been the signal of a giant wave that was currently washing over Harry's head. Ron yelled something that wasn't very appropriate, and Hermione let out a very undignified squeal. Harry just sighed.  
  
"Why couldn't we have gone with the teachers?" Hermione wailed, after a choking fit. (she had gotten water up her nose)  
  
"I dunno, probably for the same reason we're the only ones without a cover!" Ron yelled back. Harry could hear Hagrid singing to himself, and the rain was so loud, it made it seem like it came from a very far distance. And it sounded worse than usual.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at the edge of the lake, looking more like they'd swum across than ridden. They stumbled numbly onto the shore, Hagrid several yards ahead of them, his pink umbrella swaying wildly.  
  
They arrived at the huge oak doors that Filch was just preparing to close, hurrying past him as he wailed about the mess they were making. They slipped and slid into the entrance hall, dismayed to find it chalk-full of first years. Hagrid disappeared through a side door.  
  
Ron had been walking faster than Hermione and Harry, and only saw the first years when he was five feet away from them. HE attempted to stop, instead skidding spectacularly and barreling over half a dozen new students. "Aurgh! Damnit! Sorry," He said, trying in vain to pick himself up.  
  
Harry might have laughed, if he weren't suddenly feeling rather ill. That and the fact that he had not laughed in at least two months. So he settled for helping Ron to his feet. He suddenly became aware of whisperings and mutterings all around him, and realized that his scar was visible through his soaking hair. Great.  
  
"It's Harry Potter," a small girl whispered, her eyes wide and round.  
  
A boy looked at her haughtily, before giving Harry and appraising look. "I'll bet he's not," he sneered. "Oy, are you Harry Potter?"  
  
"No, I walk around with a scar drawn on my forehead for the hell of it," Harry replied, a bit irritated.  
  
"Told you he was Harry Potter," the girl whispered back to the boy, looking smug now.  
  
"Hey, mister?" Asked a scrawny little kid with huge blue eyes. "Are you really crazy?"  
  
Oh gooooood, a bunch of Rita Skeeter fans. Harry was so tired of all this crap. "Yup, mad as a hatter," He answered solemnly, before a sick sort of expression came onto his face, and his eyes rolled about crazily, completely independent of each other. All of the First Years were now looking at him, most seemingly too frightened to speak.  
  
"Potter, are you quite through?" McGonagall's voice cut through him, severe as usual. "And why exactly do you three look as though you've swum across the lake rather than boated?"  
  
Harry had his mouth open to answer, but was rudely interrupted by four large sneezes that shook his whole body. Now he definitely felt ill.  
  
"Please Professor," Hermione said, though it was difficult because her teeth were chattering so hard. "We got on the last boat, and it didn't have a cover."  
  
"I see, well, hurry inside you three, you'll be late."  
  
"Yes Professor," they chorused, and began to attempt to slip across the floor. Ron fell again, another swear leaving him as well. Several of the First Years giggled.  
  
McGonagall made an impatient noise right before Harry sneezed eight more times, and began to shiver even harder. Her expression softened slightly, and she said, "Hold still a moment while I dry you off," she said briskly, and they quickly complied. After a swish of her wand, Harry suddenly felt clean, warm, and alive again. Not to mention dry.  
  
"Thanks Professo-ack!" Ron called thanks to her, but was cut off when a large clump of sticky chewing-gum landed on his nose. "Yuck!"  
  
First years all over the place started shrieking in dismay as globs of gooey pre-chewed gum landed in their hair and on their robes. Harry soon heard Peeves insane cackle, dodging a lime-green splatter that was aimed at his glasses. "Peeves!" Hermione yelled, "Stop that!"  
  
"Say the magic words, ickle firstie!" Peeves cackled, knowing very well that they were not first years at all.  
  
"Peeves, I shall call the headmaster!" McGonagall yelled the familiar phrase as a spectacularly orange glob was lobbed in her direction.  
  
"Say the magic words!" Peeves cried, laughing again.  
  
"Alright...PLEASE!" Ron shouted, digging gum out of his ear.  
  
Peeves made a keening noise, that Harry took to mean he was really pleased with himself. "WRONG WORDS!" HE shrieked, producing more of the warm, sticky goop.  
  
Harry had had enough. He had just gotten dry - now this? "PEEVES, IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL CALL THE BLOODY BARON!"  
  
Peeves stopped his assault for a moment, considering Harry and his threat. Then, a wicked grin appeared on his face. "Oh, if it isn't the loony! I've written a new song for you, oh Master of the Crazies! Would you like to hear it?"  
  
"No," Harry answered shortly, a sinking feeling taking hold of him.  
  
Peeves, as Harry had guessed, didn't listen. He took a deep breath and began to bellow in a horrible singsong voice:  
  
"Potty wee Potter is crazy as hell, he's lost all his marbles, he's cracked as a bell! Some speak more kindly and think him just sad, but old Peeves knows better, he knows Potter's mad! He lucked out with Quirell and Slytherin's heir, concealing his scar under Daddy's black hair. But oh now poor Potter, his god-dad's in jail, held as a prisoner 'neath the black veil. And He couldn't save Cedric, the poor lad, he died! And now peevesy wonders, where's Potter to hide? Oh, Potty wee Potter- he's crazy as hell, he's lost all his marbles, he's cracked as a bell! Some might speak more kindly and say he's just sad, but old peeves knows better! He knows Potter's mad!"  
  
A stunned silence followed as the last, screeching note faded off into the horrified quiet. No one moved, as Harry's vision slowly blurred and became tinted in a deep, pulsing red. "I think it's time you left," he said coldly, shocking himself at how sharply his tone cut through the air. It sounded unfamiliar to his ears.  
  
Peeves just grinned at him, and Harry's fists clenched, aching to grab his nasty little face and slam it into something very hard. Pity he wasn't solid. "What's the matter? Why is Potter angry, Peevesy wonders," he taunted gleefully.  
  
"You can wonder all you want, Peeves," Harry returned quietly, a note of menace in his voice. "So long as you do it somewhere else."  
  
Peeves looked a little miffed, turning upside down to peer at Harry between his own two legs. "But Peevesy doesn't want to, oh Lord of Loonies!" He snickered.  
  
"Peeves, I am warning you," shouted McGonagall, but Harry couldn't hold himself in check.  
  
"Don't play games with me, Peeves! Get Out." He growled, his hands held loosely at his sides. He gave Peeves five seconds. Ten. Twenty. "Fine then." In a flash, his wand was out, held at shoulder level. "Wadawasi!" He shouted, and a huge glob of gum pulled itself off the ground, and sailed through the air to lodge itself squarely in Peeves right ear with a deal of force. Peeves looked too stunned to say anything, so Harry spoke up again. "I SAID LEAVE!" he roared, flicking a particularly nasty specimen straight up Peeves nose.  
  
Peeve let out a howl of pain, and began to curse, backing hurriedly away. Harry sent another clump to smack him squarely in the eye, yelling, "NOW Peeves!" That was all the more encouragement the Poltergeist needed, before fleeing in the other direction, wailing obscenities.  
  
Again, Harry's anger disappeared as quickly as it had come, and his shoulders slumped slightly as he put away his wand. "That was bloody brilliant, mate,"Ron muttered, coming up beside him. Hermione looked concerned as opposed to impressed. "Are you alright, Harry?" He just nodded, turning to go into the great hall, ignoring the awed whispers from the younger kids. They were almost to the door when McGonagall stopped them. "Mr. Potter, a moment please."  
  
Harry cringed inwardly, but turned without pausing to walk up beside the Deputy Headmistress. "Yes, Professor?"  
  
McGonagall was silent for a moment, her dark eyes examining him closely. What did she see? HE wondered. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the kid who had single-handedly defeated Voldemort? Or Harry James Potter, with his mother's eyes and his father's hair? Or perhaps she was examining Harry, just Harry, the boy who felt like he was stretched so tight and worn so thin, he was just going to fly into a million pieces at any given moment.  
  
Whatever she saw, it seemed to stay her reprimand. Instead she said, "Mr. Potter, please inform the Headmaster that we will be ready for the Ceremony to begin momentarily."  
  
Harry nodded, already turning back around. "Yes Professor."  
  
He felt her hand on his arm. "And Potter?" She said quietly, her voice lower and somehow more human, as it had been that time last year. Harry turned his head to gaze at her. "Watch yourself." She released him, and turned to face the First years.  
  
Silently, he joined Hermione and Ron, and the three of them entered the Great Hall, Harry relaying his instruction to his friends. He did not mention McGonagall's final advice, working over in his mind exactly what it meant. It seemed obvious, but nothing really was that way anymore.  
  
Entering the Great Hall, all eyes fell upon them expectantly, students looking at them eagerly, only to relax in their seats in disappointment that they were not the new First Years. They approached Dumbledore, Harry hanging back for some reason, no exactly sure himself why he was doing it. "Ah, good even, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger...Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said lightly, his blue eyes twinkling in the light of a thousand candles. "All is well with the first years, I hope?"  
  
"Yes Headmaster," Hermione said. "There was a little trouble with Peeves, but Professor McGonagall will be bringing them any second, she wanted us to tell you."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, gazing at each of them in turn for a moment, coming finally to Harry, who could not bring himself to look the older wizard directly in the eye. "Excellent. You three had better take your seats, perhaps?" They all nodded, and went over to three empty places, across from Neville and Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"Good evening!" Nick said cheerfully. The three of them only had time to give him a quick hello, before the great doors opened again, and McGonagall led a procession of first years out into the Great Hall. Flitwick brought out the three-legged stool, atop which sat the battered old wizards garment, known to Hogwarts as the Sorting Hat.  
  
Everyone sat in silence for a moment, watching the hat eagerly, when it suddenly opened a jagged rip in its brim ,and began to sing:  
  
i Hello to you, my dearest friends! Another year has started  
Another time for me to tell  
About four founders parted.  
'Twas long ago when I was made,  
I've told you this before.  
Four great people brought me here,  
But I will not be a bore.  
Good Godric, the brave and true  
For all who are pure-hearted,  
Began a house called Gryffindor,  
And that is how it started.  
Joining next was Salazar,  
His cunning, slyest friend,  
Who then created Slytherin,  
For those who would strive for success until the very end.  
Rowena, ah, the quick young witch  
Who prized above all: wit,  
Thought up a house called Ravenclaw, for those with brains to fit. And finally, sweet Helga, Loyal and ever true, Created a house for diligence, My dear Hufflepuffs, That house belongs to you. So heed me now, the prologue's told, But the story's just begun. Unless we join together, though, This book will soon be done. I repeat the tale old, about the four friends parted. But still no one will understand That this is how it started. Each house for it's own, That's our motto, now. SO come on up, I'll sort you out, Just put me on your brow. Who cares, you say, about a house, Of which I'm not a member! No one seems to understand, You feed a hateful ember. Yes, yes, I will agree, There are four houses true, And yes, I am always sure, I pick the house for you. But no one here yet comprehends, You're all members of this school, Listen now, I dither not, Don't take me as an average fool. I tell you now to hear my words, Hogwarts is light's throne. If four pillars stand divided, Then we all will fall alone. Don't care that you are Slytherin, Or Gryffindor, or not. I've sorted oh so many now, That I have quite forgot. It's Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw The next two groups in line. House pride is what you strive for, And yes, That's all quite fine. I'll leave you now, but ask each of you this If Hogwarts fell, What exactly would you miss? Would your houses be your loss, Or would you miss your friends? Please, I beg you, sort This out, Before we meet our ends. My job is not to save you all, I'm just a tattered cap. But please just think, I must implore. Are separate houses what put Hogwarts on the map? So come on up, Sit on the stool, Where many others sat. Trust me, I'll choose what's best for you!  
For I'm the Sorting Hat!i  
  
As there had been the previous year, there was a moment of stunned silence, before tentative applause broke out amid muttering. Once Flitwick had removed the stool, McGonagall began calling off names from a huge scroll of parchment.  
  
"Bloody hell," Ron whispered to Harry ten minutes later (McGonagall was only on N) "there are more of them every year! I won't get to eat 'till midnight at this rate!"  
  
"Be quiet Ron," Hermione hissed back at him. "They'll be through in another five minutes." IT actually turned out to be six and a half. After a while, when the new students had all gotten seated and quieted, Dumbledore rose from his head chair, smiling serenely down on all of them.  
  
"Ah, my dear students," He said, peering down through his half-moon spectacles, "another year has begun! Before I set you loose on this magnificent feast, a few announcements must be made." (Ron groaned loudly) "All first year students should note that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that: Forbidden. I also believe some of our more...persistent older students would do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at Harry Ron and Hermione. Many students laughed.  
  
"Also, Mr. Filch, our esteemed care-taker has requested that I announce that several new items have been banned at Hogwarts, including all products made by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." At this, many students looked outraged, drawing a small chuckle from Dumbledore. "The full list, comprised of over 500 items, can be viewed at any time outside Mr. Filch's office."  
  
"Finally, I have several new staff members to introduce to you." Harry's gaze was drawn immediately to the head table. HE had forgotten to look for new faces. His eyes widened when they landed on none other than...  
  
"Please welcome back our Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin, and his assistant, Nymphadora Tonks." There was wild applause for Lupin, who looked a little worse for the wear, but healthy all the same (the Slytherins just scowled and muttered) and a polite smattering of applause for Tonks, who was looking incredibly pleased with herself .  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat then, looking at them, and Harry saw him give the barest of winks before continuing. "Also, I am sorry to report that, for personal reasons, Professor Snape is taking a temporary leave of absence, but will be returning next year." No one bt the Slytherins looked depressed in the least by this news, while Harry felt that his day (and perhaps his year) was taking a turn for the better.  
  
"So, without further adue, I would like to introduce his temporary replacement, Arabella Figg." There was more polite applause, as Harry looked in astonishment at Miss Figg smiling down on the student body.  
  
"Wait, I thought you said she was a batty old squib ?" Ron whispered to Harry, who just shrugged. It was curious, but Harry was to tired to care much.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Professor Figg also has an assistant, who does not appear to be here at the moment-"  
  
Suddenly, however, the doors burst open again, and in barreled none other than Mundungus Fletcher, looking very impressive in clean robes of royal blue, and a freshly shaven face. Harry almost jumped out of his seat in shock, and was only stopped, when Fletcher paused for an instant, winked at him, and grinned.  
  
"Sorry 'bout me bein' late, Dumbledore," Fletcher said, dipping his head in greeting to the Headmaster. "Figgy." He nodded to Figg, who looked as though she were thinking longingly of the purse she had beat him around the head with last summer.  
  
"That's quite alright," Dumbledore replied, smiling benignly. Miss Figg just looked up at the enchanted ceiling in despair. "Please welcome Mr. Fletcher, Professor Dumbledore's Potion's assistant," he said, addressing the students.  
  
Everyone clapped, while Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Neville all shared astonished looks, before Ginny and Hermione erupted into giggles that they tried hard to muffle, and Ron turned his laugh quickly into a hacking cough, all obviously amused by the absurdity of having Mundungus Fletcher teaching- shaping- young minds.  
  
Harry was not so amused with the situation. All four of the replacements were Order members, no doubt so they could keep a closer eye on him. And then there was Remus. Three months ago, Harry would have given anything to have him as the DADA teacher. But now, looking up at the face aged even further by another dose of senseless grief, Harry wanted nothing more than for him to go away, so his guilt could stop eating his insides like acid.  
  
"Well, now that we have all been introduced, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore clapped his hands, and tons of delicious food appeared on golden plates, absolutely covering the tables. People hungrily began picking up their forks and knives while others began dishing up food. Without real gusto, Harry put some mashed potatoes on his plate, when he heard it, as if from a dream...  
  
"hem hem."  
  
He ignored it, chalking it up to a very long day. A very bad one at that. HE piled some steak and kidney pudding onto a free space on the golden platter, when it came again, more loud this time, and insistent.  
  
"hem hem" He put his fork down, looking around in bewilderment. It had sounded very much like Umbridge, Harry thought. But that was crazy. Fudge wouldn't be stupid enough to bring her back here, and even if he was, Dumbledore wouldn't let her in. He was just tired. He needed a good night's rest that was all it wa- "Oh. My. God."  
  
People around him stopped eating, giving him funny looks. Hermione gave him a concerned glance. "What's the matter Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
"Hem hem!" Even louder this time, demanding to be heard.  
  
Ron looked around, a huge bite of ham half-way to his face. "What was that? It sounded like- Bloody Hell!" His fork fell to his plate with a clatter, slipping onto the floor with a loud rattle, causing a surprised silence to fall over the hall.  
  
"HEM HEM!" all eyes were suddenly drawn towards a corner of the Great hall, to the source of the noise. The silence reigned even more supreme, as many of the students present acquired horrified expressions .  
  
"No," Hermione gasped, looking utterly appalled. "NO!"  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat once more, though very few people drew there attention away from what they were currently gazing at. "Ah yes, it appears I have forgotten something," Dumbledore said, as benignly as ever. "Due to the fact that Hogwarts and the Ministry are striving to cooperate as friendlily as possible for the betterment of the Wizard World, it has been decided that a Ministry official be involved in the decisions made at Hogwarts. Please welcome back Madame Umbridge."  
  
So...tell me what you think! Please realize that the first chapter has to set a lot of things up, and may not be the most interesting stuff in the world, but it will get juicier! Please also take into account that I'm only fourteen. Click the little button down below please, come on, you know you want to!  
  
By the way, I suddenly noticed that Dumbledore's last little introduction sounded like a solution for Future Problem Solving. (FPS) It's very likely no one had any Idea what I'm talking about, but I just thought I'd mention it (and tell you just hw frightened I feel about it. It's SUMMER for Merlin's sake...) Oh well, enough ramblings...  
  
REVIEW! 


End file.
